prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Walter
Hahn é um wrestler profissional Austríaco. Ele está atualmente sob contrato com a WWE, onde se apresenta na divisão NXT UK sob o nome de Walter (geralmente estilizado como WALTER). Ele apareceu em várias promoções independentes ao redor do mundo, principalmente Westside Xtreme Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), onde ele conquistou uma vez o PWG World Championship. E pela PROGRESS, onde ele é o atual PROGRESS World Champion em seu primeiro reinado. Carreira no Wrestling Profissional Westside Xtreme Wrestling (2007–2019) Walter fez sua estreia na Westside Xtreme Wrestling em 4 de maio de 2007, em uma luta que envolveu Atsushi Aoki, Adam Polak e Tengkwa. Ele derrotou Zack Sabre Jr. para conquistar o wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship em 2 de outubro de 2010 em Oberhausen, Alemanha. Ele perdeu o título para Daisuke Sekimoto em 15 de janeiro de 2011, mas recuperou de volta no em 2 de maio de 2011, durante um card na Big Japan Pro Wrestling em Tokyo no Japão. Ele iria manter título por 383 dias, antes de perdê-lo para El Generico em 19 de maio de 2012. No início de maio de 2012, Big Van Walter foi derrotado por Yoshihito Sasaki em um combate para coroar o campeão inaugural do BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship em Yokohama, no Japão. Ele conquistou o título pela terceira vez em 27 de julho de 2014, derrotando Tommy End no Fans Appreciation Night, mas perdeu para Karsten Beck em 17 de janeiro de 2015. Walter e seu parceiro Robert Dreissker derrotaram o RockSkillet (Jay Skillet e Jonathan Gresham) para conquistar o wXw World Tag Team Championship no dia 3 de 16 Carat Gold em 3 de março de 2013. Eles perderiam os títulos em Hamburgo na Alemanha para Hot and Spicy (Axel Dieter Jr. e Da Mack). Ele fez uma parceria com Zack Sabre Jr. para conquistar o então vago wXw World Tag Team Championship em 4 de outubro de 2015 nas finais do Torneio Mundial de Tag Team de 2015, mas renunciou ao título no WXW Fifteenth Anniversary Show em 12 de dezembro de 2015, perdendo para Cerebrus (Ilja Dragunov e Robert Dreissker). O companheiro de Walter e Ringkampf, Timothy Thatcher, derrotou o Massive Product (David Starr e Jurn Simmons) para ganhar o wXw World Tag Team Championship nas finais da wXw World Tag Team League 2017 em 8 de outubro de 2017. Em 11 de março, Walter e Thatcher perderam os títulos de Tag wXw para Da Mack e John Klinger. Ele é um dos professores na WXW Wrestling Academy. Progress Wrestling (2015-atualmente) Em 24 de maio de 2015, Walter estreou como Big Daddy Walter na Progress Wrestling no Torneio Super Strong Style 16 de 2015 no Electric Ballroom em Londres, perdendo para Rampage Brown na primeira rodada. Os dois se encontraram novamente mais tarde, em 2015, no Chapter 23: What A Time To Be Alive! em um combate que ficou conhecido pelo colapso do ringue depois que Brown foi atirado com bastante força no corner. Ele entrou no Super Strong Style 16 Tournament novamente em 2016, alcançando as quartas-de-final antes de ser eliminado por Chris Hero. Walter participou do torneio para determinar o campeão inaugural do Progress Atlas Championship em 2016, mas ele terminou o torneio com 2 pontos. No Capítulo 47, a stable Ringkampf (Walter, Axel Dieter Jr. e Timothy Thatcher) desafiaram a stable British Strong Style por todos os seus títulos em jogo, em uma Six-Man Tag Team Match, porém sem sucesso. Ele derrotou Matt Riddle para conquistar o Progress Atlas Championship no Chapter 51: Screaming For Progress na O2 Academy Birmingham. Ele perdeu o título para Riddle pouco mais de um mês depois em uma carta de Progresso em Nova York, mas recapturou-o no Chapter 55: Chase The Sun no Alexandra Palace em uma three-way que também envolveu Matt Riddle e Timothy Thatcher. No Chapter 68: Super Strong Style 16 Tournament Edition 2018, Walter desocupou o Atlas Championship, a fim de ir atrás do Progress World Championship, detido por Travis Banks. No Chapter 74: Mid Week Matters, ele derrotou Banks para conquistar o título WALTER Wins PROGRESS World Championship. Evolve (2017-atualmente) Walter estreou na EVOLVE no Evolve 90 em 11 de agosto de 2017 em Joppa, Maryland, defendendo o Progress Atlas Championship contra Fred Yehi. Walter desafiou sem sucesso para o WWN Championship na noite seguinte no Evolve 91 em Nova York em uma luta Four-Way que também envolveu Matt Riddle, Keith Lee e Tracy Williams. Ele novamente fez um desafio sem sucessoc pelo WWN Championship em 9 de dezembro de 2017, quando foi derrotado por Lee no Evolve 96 em Nova York. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2017-2018) Walter fez sua estréia na Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) ao entrar no torneio Battle of Los Angeles de 2017, onde foi eliminado pelo finalista Keith Lee ainda no primeiro round. Ele foi derrotado por Ricochet no All Star Weekend 13. No dia seguinte, ele conseguiu sua primeira vitória pela PWG ao derrotar Zack Sabre Jr. em um combate que foi premiado com uma classificação de cinco estrelas por Dave Meltzer do Wrestling Observer Newsletter DAVE MELTZER'S TOP-RATED MATCHES OF 2017: WALTER VS. ZACK SABRE JR.. Em janeiro de 2018, Walter, sem sucesso, ao lado de Timothy Thatcher, desafiaram pelo PWG World Tag Team Championship, sendo derrotados por Jeff Cobb e Matt Riddle. Em 21 de abril de 2018, Walter derrotou o campeão Keith Lee e Jonah Rock em uma Triple Threat Match para conquistar o PWG World Championship Walter wins PWG World Championship. Walter mais tarde perdeu o título para Jeff Cobb em 19 de outubro Jeff Cobb defeats Walter to become new PWG World Champion. Defiant Wrestling (2018) Foi anunciado que Walter seria adicionado ao combate pelo Defiant Internet Championship de David Starr contra Travis Banks no Lights Out. No entanto, Banks acabou não podendo competir devido a uma lesão no pé. Em vez disso, Walter iria mais tarde derrotar Starr para se tornar no #1 Contender pelo título ainda detido por Banks, o que terminaria em empate no evento No Regrets. Em 2 de junho, Walter derrotou Banks e Zack Sabre Jr. para conquistar o Defiant Internet Championship Walter Wins Internet Championship At Road To Destruction. Em 30 de dezembro de 2018, Walter perdeu o título para Martin Kirby. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT UK thumb|right|200px Em 12 de janeiro de 2019 no NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool, Walter fez sua estréia na WWE ao confrontar então United Kingdom Champion, Pete Dunne, após Dunne defender o título com sucesso contra Joe Coffey WALTER apareceu no final do NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool Walter fez sua estréia nos ringues no Episódio pré-gravado do NXT UK, transmitido no dia 30 de Janeiro. Walter derrotou Jack Starz aos 2:35 após aplicar um dropkick quando Starz estava preso no corner, seguido de um Powerbomb. NXT UK RESULTS: WALTER MAKES HIS WWE IN-RING DEBUT No Wrestling *'Finishers' **Burning Lariat **Powerbomb **Rear Naked Choke *'Signatures' **Brainbuster **Butterfly suplex, sometimes from the top rope **German suplex **Jumping knee drop **Knife edge chops **Shotgun dropkick **Superplex *'Tag's e stables' **AUTsiders **Die Bomber **Catch Hoolz **Mind **Ringkampf *'Apelidos' **Der Bulle aus Wien" (The Bull from Vienna) **"The Ring General" *'Temas de Entrada' **"Symphony No. 9 - Allegro Con Fuoco (AstraVexuitar Version)" by Antonin Dvorak Títulos e Conquistas *'Defiant Wrestling' **Defiant Internet Championship (1 vez) *'European Wrestling Promotion' **EWP Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – *'Fight Club: PRO' **Infinity Trophy (1 vez) (atual) *'German Stampede Wrestling' **GSW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – *'Over The Top Wrestling' **OTT Championship (1 vez) (atual) *'Progress Wrestling' **Progress Atlas Championship (2 vezes) **Progress World Championship (1 vez) (atual) *'Pro Wrestling Fighters' **PWF North-European Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado #77 de top 500 wrestlers individuais no PWI 500 em 2018 *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship (3 vezes) **wXw World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – **16 Carat Gold Tournament (2010) **wXw World Tag Team Tournament (2015) – **World Tag Team League (2017) – *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **5 Star Match (2017) vs. Zack Sabre Jr. Links externos *Perfil de Walter na CAGEMATCH.net *Perfil de Walter no WrestlingData.com Referências Categoria:Wrestlers Austríacos Categoria:Nascidos em 1987 Categoria:Wrestlers do NXT UK Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Progress Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Defiant Wrestling Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da PWG Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da German Stampede Wrestling Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da EVOLVE